


Ты не псих

by Kotokoshka



Series: Перевод серии What is "Normal" by ImaKaraTabiHe [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, OCD - Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Secrets, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka
Summary: Барри держал это в тайне всю жизнь. Скрывал от семьи и друзей, но потом в его жизни появляется Лен, и все летит к чертям. Но к счастью для Барри, Лен не позволит ему сорваться следом (сборник фанфиков об ОКР)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Not a Freak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680051) by [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe). 



Это было странно. Барри знал об этом, но… он ничего не мог поделать.

Он не мог точно сказать, когда впервые заметил за собой эту странность, ведь поначалу это не причиняло никаких неудобств (разве что его кошельку, хах). Барри считал, что все в порядке, но рассказывать о своей… особенности не хотел, ведь это могло произвести на людей неправильное впечатление.

Скрывать правду от Джо было легко. Приемный отец Барри целыми днями пропадал на работе и вряд ли мог обратить внимание на проявившуюся особенность сына. Но вот с Айрис было в разы труднее.

— Барри, зачем тебе столько мыла? — однажды спросила она. Барри побледнел и замер, но Айрис не заметила его испуганного выражения лица, потому что отвлеклась, вытаскивая из кухонного шкафчика коробку печенья.

— Должен быть запас, — соврал Барри, морща нос. — Или вы хотите внезапно обнаружить, что мыть руки больше нечем?

Айрис обижено ткнула его в плечо, но дальше развивать тему не стала, за что Барри был ей безмерно благодарен.

Работа криминалиста была не только его мечтой, но и прекрасным оправданием — разве можно трогать улики грязными руками? Конечно, Барри почти всегда надевал перчатки, но иногда они рвались, и из-за грязных следов доказательства становились совершенно негодными. Но только не у Барри, у которого всегда были чистые руки. Все знали, что если тебе нужно дезинфицирующее средство для рук, ты можешь попросить его у криминалиста Аллена.

Когда его ударила молния, после чего Барри был в коме в течение девяти месяцев, лежа бревном в стенах знаменитой лаборатории Уэллса, он не мог волноваться о чистоте вокруг, потому что понятия не имел, часто ли там убирали. Ладно, в лабораториях обычно стерильно, в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс особенно…, но все же. Барри не мог перестать об этом думать.

«Они мыли руки прежде, чем ежедневно обследовать меня?».

«Как часто меняли простыни?».

И самое убийственное: «Как они мыли его?».

Барри бессовестно прикрывался тоской по семье, чтобы уйти из лаборатории как можно раньше. Конечно, он скучал по Джо и Айрис, но первым делом ему нужно было принять душ, чтобы быть идеально чистым.

Черт, он реально псих.

Стать Флэшем было еще более странно. Барри понятия не имел, как после всего случившегося рассказать Циско, Кейтлин и Уэллсу о своей особенности — только от одной лишь мысли об этом у Барри подскакивал пульс. Это было слишком.

Возвращаясь в лабораторию, Барри усаживался на кушетку, стараясь не задевать предметы вокруг себя. Он не мог знать, чистые ли они, поэтому все, что ему оставалось — поджимать губы и терпеть. Если он не был ранен, то мог немного расслабиться — Кейтлин серьезно относилась к своей работе, поддерживая в лаборатории идеальный порядок и чистоту. Барри ценил это.

Когда Барри был Флэшем, его странность отступала. Вне лаборатории было грязно, но у Барри был костюм, который защищал его от внешней среды, но… это все равно было внутри.

Когда он снимал костюм (предварительно почистив его как следует), принимал душ, смывая пот и грязь с тела, оно все равно было внутри. Легче было лишь в одном месте, где Барри мог помыть руки всего один раз за несколько часов, где не нужно было переживать о чистоте окружающей обстановки, где была одежда, которую Барри никогда не надевал на улицу.

Единственное место, где Барри мог чувствовать себя в безопасности. Его дом, его комната.

А потом… появился Лен. Барри был очарован глубиной его глаз, его ровным голосом, великолепным телом. Блять, даже его личность, спрятанная под образом Капитана Холода, была идеальной. У Барри каждый раз вырубались мозги, стоило пересечься с ледяным преступником взглядом.

По каким-то причинам Леонард тоже заинтересовался Барри. Однажды он сказал ему, насколько Барри светлый и чистый душой, какой радостный и заразительный у него смех, какой Барри верный и добрый, как сексуально выглядит его тело, затянутое в красную кожу… Когда Лен пригласил Барри на ужин прямо во время ограбления, Барри чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте и выдавил тихое «да». Он никогда не забудет, как улыбался Лен и как блестели его глаза.

Встречаться с Леном само по себе было чудом. Конечно, они держали свои отношения в секрете, чтобы никто не посмел вмешаться. На людях они продолжали сражаться и подкалывать друг друга, но наедине… Наедине они были буквально на седьмом небе. Все было идеально, а потом эта зараза, сидящая внутри Барри, выбралась наружу и все испортила.

Он почти сбежал, когда Лен впервые спросил, почему Барри изводит так много дезинфицирующего средства для рук. Барри скривился в глуповатой улыбке и пролепетал «издержки профессии», помахав растопыренной ладонью, влажно поблескивающей от антисептика. Лен нахмурился, а Барри мгновенно вспотел под своей дурацкой яркой футболкой, но Снарт не стал копать дальше и просто вернулся к теме любимых блюд Барри. Аллен был рад обсудить корейские изыски, но внутреннее напряжение никак не хотело отпускать его, концентрируясь где-то в груди и не позволяя нормально дышать.

Это было единственным досадным происшествием, остальное все шло как по маслу.

До тех пор пока правда об их отношениях не раскрылась, и Джо не выставил Барри из дома, потому что тот даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы расстаться с Леном. Барри по-настоящему полюбил Леонарда и не собирался бросать его. Снарт сначала вышел из себя и грозился по-мужски разобраться с Джо, но Барри смог отговорить его от вендетты, беспокоясь прежде всего за психическое здоровье Джо. К тому же он все равно собирался съезжать, нельзя же всю жизнь торчать в родительском доме.

Когда Лен предложил Барри переехать к нему, вместо того чтобы искать съемную квартиру, Барри был на волоске от того, чтобы отказаться от этого щедрого предложения. Как он мог жить с любовью всей своей жизни и скрывать это? Лен всегда был очень внимательным, замечал множество мелких деталей, особенно если дело касалось планирования ограблений или Барри. И как, скажите на милость, ему держать в тайне свою особенность?

После того как предложение было озвучено, а Барри в замешательстве уставился в пол, Лен взял его за руку, легонько сжал и спросил, все ли в порядке. Видя, как Леонард переживает, Барри снова почувствовал, насколько сильно он любит его, боже, разве возможно любить сильнее? Барри согласился занять вторую половину кровати и полку в ванной, мысленно поклявшись никогда не рассказывать Лену правды о себе и этой заразе, сидящей внутри него. Это была позорная тайна, и Барри не хотел, чтобы Лен относился к нему как цирковому уроду. В школьные годы один человек прознал об особенности Барри, и этого было достаточно.

Барри переехал в тот же вечер, молнией вспыхивая то у себя в комнате, то в квартире Лена с охапками вещей в руках. Квартира Снарта очень нравилась Барри, она казалась чистой, но он прекрасно знал, что казаться стерильным совсем не значит быть таковым. Но Лен всегда снимал ботинки прямо на коврике у входной двери, и именно так он сделал, когда Барри закончил перетаскивать вещи. Увидев, как Лен аккуратно ставит ботинки на подставку для обуви, Барри немного расслабился и сделал то же самое.

Но у него тут же перехватило дыхание — Лен плюхнулся на диван и вытянул ноги. «Все хорошо, Барри, — сказал он сам себе, — это нормально, нормально!». Он заставил себя последовать примеру Лена и опустился рядом. Мысли о собственной одежде кружились в голове — «в этом свитере и джинсах он был в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, потом сидел в креслах на станции, а теперь — на диване дома…».

— Все хорошо, Барри, — сказал Лен, — Джо придет в себя и успокоится, остальным тоже нужно время.

Барри слабо кивнул и покосился на Лена. «Все нормально, — попытался он успокоить себя, — прежде чем лечь спать мы оба примем душ. Лен наверняка не пренебрегает вечерними водными процедурами». Он втянул носом воздух и почувствовал запах тела Снарта, который сводил его с ума. Все было бы хорошо, если бы Барри научился бороться с этим. И он мог попробовать. Ради Лена.

И он сделал это. Его скорость даже в присутствии Лена позволяла намного чаще мыть руки, не всегда прибегая к использованию антисептика. Барри взял на себя стирку одежды и смену постельного белья. Он даже умудрялся каждый раз споласкивать чашку, прежде чем налить в нее кофе или чай.

Барри едва не урчал от счастья. Он действительно смог. И насколько прекрасно было жить вместе с Леном, даже если он и не знал всей правды о Барри.

По крайней мере… Барри так думал. Для того чтобы быть Капитаном Холодом мало просто быть внимательным, нужно уметь «читать» людей. Именно поэтому в тот день, когда Лен снова начал задавать вопросы, Барри не должен был быть удивлен.

Он вышел из ванной, успев на скорости два раза вымыть руки до кристальной чистоты, и в дверях столкнулся с Леном.

— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, Скарлет. — Лен нахмурился, не просто разглядывая, а практически сканируя Барри пристальным взглядом.

— Н-нет, — нерешительно ответил он. Так, кажется, Лен не злился и не собирался вышвыривать Барри за порог. Но у него было такое напряженное лицо, что Аллен лучше бы выдержал несколько сеансов готовки под чутким руководством Лена, чем вот это бесцеремонное заглядывание в душу.

— Барри.

Барри неловко дернулся, плечом врезаясь в стену. Тревога нахлынула удушливой тяжелой волной. Лен протянул руку, чтобы не дать Барри сбежать, но случилось то, чего Барри боялся больше всего — это внутри вырвалось наружу, выплеснувшись в резкое движение; Барри отшатнулся от протянутой руки Лена, уворачиваясь от прикосновения. Лен замер и непонимающе прищурился.

— Что случилось, Барри? — низким голосом спросил он.

— Я… я… — Барри заикался, сильно сжимая кулаки, чтобы не треснуть самого себя. Он не должен был шарахаться от прикосновения. Нужно было позволить Лену взять его за руку. Это же Лен. Он любит его!

— Ничего не случилось, — сокрушенно ответил Барри, и мгновенно понял: если даже он сам не верит своим словам, то что уж говорить о Лене?

— Барри. — Лен решил попробовать снова, но на этот раз не пытаясь его коснуться. — Пожалуйста, — почти взмолился он, черт, это какая-то параллельная реальность. — Скажи, что не так. Какая бы ни была проблема, мы решим ее. Вместе.

Барри закусил губу, а зараза внутри медленно тлела под кожей, ощущаясь гораздо сильнее, чем обычно. Он не мог рассказать Лену правду — это было слишком странно. Ненормально. Барри сам был ненормальным.

— Доверься мне, — негромко произнес Лен мягким голосом. Барри поднял взгляд, встречаясь с пронзительной синевой грустных глаз, и сломался.

Он вздохнул и потер покрасневшее лицо ладонями.

— Давай присядем? — предложил он севшим голосом, а тело подводило, начиная от волнения мелко подрагивать. Лен осторожно кивнул, но Барри должен был сказать еще кое-что.

— А ты… ты можешь… помыть руки перед этим? — он сам не верил, что произнес это вслух.

Лен абсолютно спокойно кивнул.

— Давай ты пока сядешь, я быстро, — добавил Снарт, а Барри подался вперед, осторожно целуя Лена в щеку.

Они разошлись в разные стороны квартиры. Барри поерзал на диване, собираясь начать дико нервничать, но Лен вернулся раньше и сразу сел рядом с ним. Его руки все еще были влажными. На этот раз у Барри даже мысли не возникло отстраниться, когда прохладные пальцы обвили его запястье, а он в ответ погладил их.

Лен внимательно посмотрел на их руки. По его сосредоточенному взгляду Барри понял, что последний кусочек головоломки встал на место, и теперь деваться уже некуда.

— Я не знаю, как сказать… чтобы это не выглядело таким… ненормальным, — осторожно начал Барри. Он будто не говорил, а ступал по тонкому льду. — Ничего серьезного, правда… просто оно есть. Внутри меня. Есть и… и все.

Лен нахмурился, выискивая на теле Барри хотя бы намек на то, чем именно было это.

— Нет, это нечто нефизическое… Это нельзя потрогать, я имею в виду. — Барри бросил взгляд на свои ладони, которые вдруг стали ужасно сухими как бумага. — Ну, в основном.

Рука Лен скользнула по спине Барри, очерчивая выступающие позвонки, они сейчас прощупывались так сильно, будто Барри был наглядным пособием по анатомии. — В этом нет ничего страшного, правда. Это просто делает меня немного… странным. Фриковатым, если хочешь. Психом даже. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал — на самом деле таких как я много, — но не хочу, чтобы ты с этим сталкивался, когда я… Честно говоря, я почти никому не…

— Барри, — Лен жестом остановил бурный словесный поток, — я клянусь тебе, что в этом гребаном мире ничто не заставит меня считать тебя фриком, психом или кем-то еще. Ты очень… ловкий и немного хитрый, даже не отпирайся, и это твои самые замечательные качества. И еще, я тебя люблю.

Глазам стало горячо-горячо, из груди рвались всхлипы, Барри старался сдержаться, но, блять, он так любил Лена — любил, господи…

— Я… — начал было Барри, от слез его голос звучал сипло, но ему нужно было договорить. — Мне нравятся… чистые вещи.

Черт, это прозвучало по-идиотски.

— Каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к чему-то грязному, или хотя бы не очень чистому, то у меня начинается приступ паники. — Это было еще тупее предыдущей фразы. — Вне дома так много… микробов. — Конечно. И все считают это нормой. — Я не могу расслабиться перед сном, если знаю, что кто-то из нас не принял душ, или белье на постели не сменяно. — Как же стремно все это звучало. Барри засопел, потому что от слез заложило нос, а во рту появился знакомый металлический привкус.

И он признался во всем. Он рассказал Лену, сколько раз он прятался от него и остальных, чтобы в миллионный раз за день помыть руки, сколько антисептика извел, чтобы убедиться, что все предметы, которым суждено побывать в его руках, стерильно чистые. Рассказал, как сильно ненавидел прикасаться к сырому мясу, готовя ужин, как мучился, пытаясь уснуть на кровати, которая не была достаточно чистой для него. Признался, что обманывал всех. 

Когда Барри закончил говорить, его щеки были мокрыми от слез, тело дрожало почти бесконтрольно. Он был настолько убог и жалок, что буквально сгорал изнутри от ненависти к себе и… этому чудовищу внутри. Он действительно ненормальный. Псих. Фрик. Барри не мог заставить себя взглянуть Лену в глаза, потому что боялся увидеть там отвращение. 

Лен молчал. Барри не мог даже предположить, о чем он думает… наверное, о том, что Барри идиот, каких свет не видывал. Сейчас Лен или понимающе обнимет его или вовсе уйдет…

Лен легонько сжал руки Барри, а затем прикосновение исчезло. Барри испуганно поднял голову.

— Подожди здесь, — пробормотал Лен, не глядя на него и быстро поднимаясь с дивана. Барри тупо уставился на удаляющуюся спину Снарта.

Ждать здесь? Для чего? Если Лен принял решение, то нужно было сказать сразу, к чему откладывать? Или он решил оттянуть неизбежное, чтобы дать Барри хорошенько помучиться? 

Первым порывом было сбежать куда глаза глядят, но Барри почему-то продолжал сидеть на диване, как приклеенный, опустошенный, таращащий остекленевшие глаза в пустоту. Разбитое сердце в груди осколками кололо ребра и легкие.

Лен ушел. 

Барри сгорбился, содрогаясь от слез, которые не мог держать в себе.

Он просто ушел.

Он зажмурился и изо всех сил сжал кулаки, чтобы боль от ногтей, впивающихся в кожу ладоней, хотя бы немного отрезвила, но стало совсем невыносимо. Барри продолжал терпеть ползущие по щекам слезы. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, слышал отдаленный шум воды, но как вообще можно было сосредоточиться на посторонних звуках, если в ушах Барри все еще были слышны отзвуки его бьющегося сердца?

— Барри.

Это был голос Лена. Как?..

— Барри, посмотри на меня.

Настойчивость в голосе Лена заставила Барри подчиниться и открыть глаза, которые сразу же защипало. Он поморгал, чтобы прогнать неприятное ощущение, и сфокусировался на Лене, стоящим перед ним на коленях.

На Снарте была другая одежда, судя по запаху только из стирки, Барри вчера как раз включал машинку. Запах чего-то ванильного проник ему в нос… знакомый гель для душа. Лен что, принял душ? Барри присмотрелся и заметил, что лицо и волосы Лена действительно влажные.

— Можно тебя обнять? — спросил Лен. Барри понадобилась целая бесконечно долгая минута, чтобы сообразить, что именно попросил Лен, поэтому Снарт добавил. — Я принял душ и переоделся.

Так Лен… не уйдет?

— Эй… — мягко сказал Снарт. Барри поспешно кивнул. Лен был… чистым, это было прекрасно. И это внутри угрюмо молчало.

Лен обнял Барри, прижимая к себе так близко и нежно, что сердце Барри, то самое, минуту назад еще разбитое, затрепетало, если такое вообще возможно.

— Что происходит? — против воли произнес Барри, но он был слишком потерян и шокирован, чтобы вовремя промолчать.

Лен облокотился о спинку дивана, а Барри доверчиво прижался к его груди, позволяя ему поглаживать щеки, целовать дорожки высыхающих слез. От нахлынувших эмоций, от настоящего водоворота нежности и понимания у Барри подкосились ноги, хорошо что он сейчас сидел.

— Барри, — Лен прижался лбом к его лбу и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Мне очень жаль.

— Что? — потрясенно прошептал Барри.

— Мне жаль, что я раньше не знал, что у тебя ОКР. — Барри слабо трепыхнулся, Лен впервые произнес это вслух, даже сам Барри не позволял себе так делать. — Мы оба знаем, что это такое, не нужно бояться. Господи, Барри, я даже не могу представить, как тебе тяжело.

Пораженный Барри уставился на Лена. Он не мог поверить в то, что происходило.

— Я не… мне вовсе не тяжело… Это… это не обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, я не был у врача.

— Да, Скарлет, — убежденно, но мягко сказал Лен. — Это ОКР. Я за свою жизнь видел много людей с таким диагнозом. Сейчас я сложил два и два, это очевидно, Барри. — Лен тяжело вздохнул. — Мы живем вместе уже два месяца, и, черт возьми, сколько тебе пришлось пережить за это время…

— Да все нормально… — попытался вклиниться в монолог Лена Барри, но тот не дал ему продолжить.

— Нет, не нормально, — Лен снова ласково погладил влажную щеку Барри, другую руку запуская в его волосы. — Тебе не стоит стыдиться ОКР, понимаешь? Это не странно. И это не делает тебя психом. Тут нет ничего плохого или ненормального. Если бы ты только сказал мне раньше… — Лен не смог справиться с эмоциями и замолчал.

Барри сглотнул, все еще не понимая, как себя вести. Он хотел послушать сердце, но то лишь билось как сумасшедшее.

— Барри, я знаю, что ты несешь этот крест сам, но тебе больше не нужно справляться в одиночку. Я не могу читать твои мысли, поэтому если что-то идет не так, то ты должен сразу же говорить мне. Я приложу все силы, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это, — Лен обвел рукой гостиную, — и твой дом тоже, и если тебе нужно что-то еще для спокойствия и удобства — только скажи. Тебе не нужно загонять внутрь свои переживания и пытаться справиться со своими проблемами самому. Я всегда пойму тебя и выслушаю. Если ты не хочешь кого-то видеть или не готов что-то делать, я буду рядом. Я люблю тебя, Скарлет, я чертовски сильно люблю тебя.

Слезы снова расчертили щеки Барри, но теперь это были слезы радости и облегчения. Он обнял Лена еще сильнее, уткнулся носом в его футболку и уже не сдерживал рыданий. Напряжение и тяжесть, все это время давящая на плечи, покидали его с каждым прикосновением Лена.

— Все будет хорошо, Барри, — прошептал Лен. — Я буду рядом. Сейчас и навсегда.


End file.
